dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic pansy of the opera
Mystic pansy of the opera (a parody of Droopy of the opera) is one of the episodes of DBZ Power Rangers mystic menace Story In the abandon opera house, Princess Pan as a adult sings opera for prince Bartek and later kissing him, little do they know Mystic phantom watches them, he then proceeds to steal his dauther and his mother, prince Bartek asks his dad to help him, and they go to save them, along the way Mystic Phantom locks them in a tube, and later goes with the Princesses to his lair, playing "way of the mystic" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKQnDr1ugeg ) on organs, Princess Pan tells him to stop, and he tells her, that she will not "marry" Bartek, she says he loves him and Mystic phantom gives up, she then says to let her watch Chugginton, much to Chi-Chi unknowelenge (since she's born in 1973) as she only knows "my little pony". Mystic phantom brings the TV and inside it are Bardock and Bartek naked (stripped to underwear), he ask them why are they naked, and asks if "to absorb the healing juices" (Elsewhere the geusts are watching everything via a monitor and Grazyna is having an orgasm towards Bardock's naked body, which shocks everybody), and Bartek teases him, so the phantom ties them up and locks them in trunk. The chase continues in the water area (sewers), Bartek and Bardock save the princesses, but mystic phantom once again outsmarts them (or so he thinks) by pulling a bathtop stopper outta theire "boat", sinking them. It ends with his hideout in which he begs for mercy (upon seeing Bartek and Bardock (still naked) survived), but Bartek knows he's lying so Bardock kills him by snapping his neck (ala Dodoria to Muuri). The Princesses are freed and they lived happy ever after. THE END Cast *Prince Bartek *Evil Bardock *Grazyna *Princess Pan *Princess Chi-Chi *Future Gohan *Tullece *Queen Videl *Droopy *McWolf *Narration *Mystic Gohan Trivia *The fact that Bartek and Bardock are naked, is a homage to Droopy of the Opera, where Droopy is naked, here, not only the father is naked but also son *Gohan unlike McWolf has a sad ending (in the original McWolf begs Droopy, here Gohan dies), despite the fact that McWolf ends badly as well (althought not dying) *Pan and Chi-Chi are adults in this episode, being transformed into adult women for 24 hours *In the beta version, Chi-Chi is close in the boat and Pan is behind her, but since the whole saga is about Pan, she's next to Bartek when he saves her *Bartek blushes after he saves Pan and Chi-Chi *We actually SEE how Bartek and Bardock get naked via a flashback *The gag forces of Droopy and Dripple were replaced by Bartek's and Bardock's power (and the ability to teleport) *"Way of the mystic" is a song by Morganstudios - a "friend" of Bruce faulconer, composer of the USA score for DBZ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKQnDr1ugeg Category:Crossover Category:Comedy Category:BH Ouji